


Algo sobre las flores y el sol

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto, Naruto SD
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Erotic, F/M, Naruto SD - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crack ship, estoy alcanzando el nivel de locura adecuado, i don´t know what i´m doing with my life, las drogas hacen daño, una mierda presumiblemente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Algunas cosas han cambiado después del favor que Ino le hizo a Gai. Probablemente deberían hablar de eso. O probablemente no.Ubicado justo después del capítulo 33 de Naruto SD (justo donde Ino tiene un vínculo con Gai tras poseer una peluca).
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	Algo sobre las flores y el sol

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado justo después del capítulo 33 de Naruto SD.   
> Probablemente sin haber visto el episodio antes, esto no tenga ningún sentido.

Lo mira entrar por la puerta principal de la florería. Lleva las manos sueltas a los costados, el cabello liso sobre la frente y aquella mirada brillante, siempre un poco más inocente que todo lo demás.

Es inevitable no sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando lo mira. Ino reconoce su altura y el movimiento de su cuerpo cuando avanza. El golpe de sus pasos medidos hace un eco, suave, casi un desliz que cruje durante los espacios de su respiración.

Ella lo _siente_. Ella ahora siente todo sobre él. 

Había ayudado a Gai hacia un par de semanas. Lo había hecho como un favor a sus amigos, especialmente luego de la insistencia de Rock Lee.

Era un juego absurdo, pero las sensaciones todavía volaban en su cabeza y se sentían reales, grabadas en su mente y en su cuerpo, como si de alguna manera Gai se hubiera impregnado en algún lugar debajo de su piel.

Ino no había estado en su cuerpo, sin embargo, ella realmente pudo sentir. (El calor de sus manos cuando la cargó, el desliz de su cuerpo sobre la superficie, el golpe de la piel contra la piel. La fricción.)

Las flores recortan el cuerpo de Gai cuando camina alrededor de las jardineras. Parece hundirse en el ambiente con ese tono verde, él está mirando las flores de girasol como hace cada fin de semana para comprar una o dos.

Puede ver el borde de sus manos contra los pétalos, las yemas de sus dedos encontrándose con el lienzo aterciopelado, el toque sugerente de un pulso sobre la piel. La vista casi la hace desear que se acerque y la toque con ese gesto delicado que podía venir de unas manos grandes y poderosas sobre las cosas frágiles y pequeñas.

Gira la cabeza para no mirarlo y sus ojos se detienen sobre sus propias manos. Sus dedos flacos y delgados la hacen pensar en las manos de Gai, que eran diferentes, que las tuvo cerca, que las rodeó.

Alguna vez Sakura dijo algo sobre las manos largas y fuertes de los hombres. Cálidas, profundas, maduras.

Puede sentir sus labios apretándose ante su pensamiento, el golpe del deseo burbujeando en algún lugar debajo de su lengua con un tono dulce la hace lamerse los labios y callar.

No tiene un control sobre sus pensamientos, pero puede verlos deslizarse delante de su mirada como la cola angosta de un tren.

Y, entiende, cuando Gai la mira un instante sobre el borde de las hojas verdes a unos metros de ella, que no quiere detenerlos, que no puede ni quiere dejar de verlo.

Era la intensidad de su mirada la que más la había hecho estrellarse en contra de la situación. El fuego irracional de una pasión ardiente, la forma en la que Gai se paró delante del espejo y ella lo miró.

No hubo un ruido real de su boca, pero siente las palabras que dijo cosquilleando en su lengua, la risa larga que soltó, la manera en la que simplemente ambos se quedaron en quietud sobre la cama de Gai, debajo de la misma sábana, y no hubo un deseo real de escapar.

Por primera vez pudo recargarse sobre él cuando el sol entró por la habitación de Gai como un rodillo sobre el cielo vacío. Ella se frotó los ojos (no sus ojos) y miró sobre el alféizar.

Su cuerpo en realidad era una masa de algo atado a su pecho, sin brazos ni nada a lo que aferrarse, y aun así pudo sentir el impulso de hacerlo, de extender cada pequeña fibra y dirigirla a él.

El calor la embriagó en ese momento y pensó que si estiraba un poco las manos saldría volando, como si pudiera simplemente volverse etérea y vaporosa y alcanzar al sol.

La sensación del cuerpo grande y masculino todavía se sentía como una huella sobre su mejilla, enfriándose lentamente desde que se separaron. Confundió el sol con los pétalos de flores, el girasol de su ventana los miró como un confidente y ella se volvió sobre la corriente de aire del amanecer.

Ino todavía despierta con los recuerdos calurosos de esos momentos. La imagen vaporosa de la ducha en conjunto, el goteo del agua sobre ella, el choque de los pies descalzos en la humedad que se vuelve lentamente en un pequeño charco.

Su figura se distinguía incluso en la tenue penumbra, entre el humo del agua, sobre la salpicadura, de todo lo que recuerda al respecto de la desnudez total y entregada de Gai.

Las paredes habían parecido estrechas e inmóviles en sus tonos claros, mojadas por la regadera cuando abrió el flujo del agua y todo se revolvió. Ino parpadeó, la extrañeza cubrió su rostro mientras veía a Gai quietarse la ropa lentamente en el pequeño espacio entre los dos.

Hubo sinceridad y franqueza en su postura, absoluta seguridad cuando estuvo desnudo y entró en el flujo del agua con sus piernas largas y musculosas recargadas contra las baldosas blancas.

Gai la había mirado de frente incluso cuando ella era una pequeña bolita de pelos sobre el suelo. Parecía más alto de lo que era, musculoso hasta lo indecible, con una hombría colgando al centro de sus muslos tan amplia que encajaba con su altura y su edad.

Gai era un hombre adulto, después de todo, y su cuerpo sincero fue la prueba de la obviedad de su condición de ninja de élite. Él era un maestro del taijutsu, un artista, y su mejor y única arma era su cuerpo de acero, una herramienta mortífera y seductora que ella conoció.

Había intentado apartar la mirada cuando sintió la sangre correr en sus venas con fuerza. El calor cubrió su rostro y fingió repugnancia sobre la imagen algunos segundos, pero luego de un efímero momento ella lo miró abiertamente debajo de la soledad compartida y la intimidad.

Gai tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se enjabonaba, el agua fluía a borbotones entre cada pequeña curva de su silueta y se descubrió a sí misma mirando con más interés de lo que debería considerando quiénes eran. 

_Esto está mal_ , recuerda haber pensado mientras Gai la sostenía en su regazo, sobre su plenitud natural, e Ino había mirado hacia abajo. _Esto está mal._

Y, sin embargo, todavía podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente como un pequeño colibrí atrapado en su pecho. La sonrisa y el alivio, la alegría de estar sonriendo. No tenía un cuerpo real, pero podía sentir.

Y ella lo sintió.

Lo tocó.

Gai no lo había notado. Era inocente y estaba bastante entretenido con la idea ridícula del compañerismo y la juventud. Un brazo cubrió todo lo que ella entendía como cuerpo y rozó su rostro.

Contra su cuello sintió todas las cosas, suspiró y lo miró, y quiso volver cuando pudiera corresponder genuinamente el gesto.

Ahora Gai se mueve hacia ella desde el otro lado de la florería. Los tallos de los girasoles se ven delgados y frágiles, como los dedos de sus manos, y se descubre a ella misma extrañando esa breve sensación de calor.

Gai se inclina sobre el mostrador y una mano se desliza entre la superficie lisa arrastrando el rollo de flores a un lado.

— ¿Cómo estás, hermosa flor de primavera? — dice Gai de esa forma en la que dice a todos, lo suficientemente raro para tomarlo como palabrería extraña y no como una forma de coqueteo.

Pero Ino recuerda el pedazo de sol de su habitación. El golpe, la respiración.

— Estoy bien — los ojos de Gai son pequeños, torpes, brillantes, y por unos momentos son los ojos que la miraron en el espejo, que la estrellaron en las almohadas, que él cerró como pedacitos de papel cuando durmió.

Ino quiere reírse de ese momento, quiere decirle a Gai que fue un tonto, contarle lo difícil que había sido no reírse y no llorar, y decir que había sido un poco divertido, que lo extrañaba, que quería volver a ver el sol en su ventana, esta vez en su cuerpo real.

Pero no puede hacerlo y no hay nada que pueda cambiar ese hecho. Había sido un secreto, lo era ahora, un misterio del que Gai no tenía conocimiento, porque él era inocente, porque no le dijeron la verdad, porque la había sostenido entre sus piernas y no entendió que era ella.

Nunca supo o sabría que fue ella.

— Eso sería todo — murmura Gai, él ya sostiene el dinero cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

Ino asiente y toma las flores, evita mirar sus manos cuando las enrolla, y también evita mirar su rostro porque parece todavía un poco difícil, porque su corazón se parece demasiado a los pétalos de las flores y él le recuerda al brillo del sol.

— Gracias, sensei — ella silba y su voz es un hilo delgado. Levanta la vista, y por unos momentos parece querer decirle algo, pero nunca llega nada sobre sus labios.

— Gracias a ti, preciosa Ino — los dedos largos se enroscan en los tallos acuosos y huecos, no la toca, pero casi gime mientras observa el gesto de su cuerpo alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás.

Es casi demasiada coincidencia cuando Gai se detiene a unos pasos de ella y gira. La luz entra por la puerta principal y los girasoles parecen moverse hacia las líneas doradas, pero quizá en realidad eso no pasa.

— ¿Hemos estado en una misión últimamente? — le dice, con la boca torcida en un gesto de ambigüedad.

Ino ríe y niega. Pero lo entiende, entiende la sensación burda de pertenencia, el nudo extraño que produjo el pequeño rompimiento. La dureza de la ausencia.

— Bien — dice, pero no se va — Si tienes tiempo, quizá deberías venir con mi equipo y yo esta noche. Iremos a cenar.

Gai sonríe y lanza un pulgar arriba antes de que Ino pueda decir algo más.

Ella lo piensa. Recuerda.

Y tal vez, de alguna manera, Gai lo recuerda también.

Nunca entendería como es que las cosas podrían terminar de esa manera, si se trataba de una broma, o de alguna especie de retorcida diversión.

De todos modos, tal vez iría a cenar con él esta noche para averiguar a donde llegaba todo eso.

Porque, en realidad, ella estaba deseando que llegara a algún lugar…


End file.
